In layout design of device structures in integrated circuits, device matching is becoming an increasingly important issue. Matching of individual devices (e.g., transistors) is particularly important in analog circuit design where device ratios are utilized in many circuits, such as current mirrors. Some common techniques that may improve device matching are multi-gate finger layout and common-centroid layout. Multi-gate finger layout typically implements a wide transistor as several smaller transistors in parallel. Common-centroid layout involves a set of devices having a common center point, and this may be used to minimize effects of linear process gradients, such as oxide thicknesses.